Kenzou Kantoku
Kenzou Kantoku (建造 監督, Construction Overseer) is the son of Makaze Kantoku and Akākato Uzumaki as well as the twin brother of Nagisa Kantoku. He and his sister grew up under the watchful eyes of their uncles as their parents were usually busy with their respective villages since they were both kages. He grew up with a love for machines just like his father but with a stronger connection to humanity, unlike him. His skill and presence in the anbu has earned him the name Red Man this may not seem like much but most ninja would cower at the mere mention of the name. Appearance Kenzou is a tall man but almost a foot shorter than his father, reaching only 6'3. His height is still tall though compared to most and does let him stand out. His face is a mixture of his parents, while he has the glistening gold eyes of his mother has gained the snow white hair of his father. His face also has a tattoo directly below his left eye, he did this after his father explained the meaning of his to him. Kenzou's casual attire consists of a large white coat over black tank top and white pants. His Shiobi attire is a blood red coat adorned with black and gold markings over his flack jacket and full grey uniform. He also wears a black mask with white accents. Personality Sensible, Intelligent, Thoughtful These are three words that sum up who Kenzou is. Both his parents are kage making his position on most anything a well thought out decision. His wisdom at such a young age has made him a sage in the eyes of the people and many go to him asking for advice. Much to his dismay his wisdom was eventually question for trivial things such as relationship advice or thoughts on who might win the next volleyball game. Despite this though he still answered these questions because they would still help people, no matter how small of a significance it was. His intentions were always to attempt to help others no matter how much and made him appear as a well known humanitarian. His outward appearance is that of a sound mind and body that excels at everything it does, though that is not the case. Internally Kenzou is a tortured soul who wants to live up to the expectations of his parents but hates the idea of killing. He joined the anbu to quite literally mask what he was doing and simply make it appear that he was fine on the outside. Every mission he takes as an anbu tortures his soul but he manages to hide his tears behind the mask. Kenzou can only find solace for this in the presence of his machines, a trait that he most likely gained from his father. He eventually created a mech that he uses on his mission, it represents a personification of all the people he has killed. Despite his hated for killing his behavior on missions is quite ruthless. He will find those that need to be ended and end them, if there is need for interrogation he will let others handle it cause he would outright kill the person. His simple presence as an anbu strikes fear into the souls of those who see him, they mutter about the Red Man History Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Kenzou was born with a strong affinity for two elements, water release from his father and fire release from his mother. His skill in these two techniques is extremely versatile and allows him to manipulate the two elements with ease. With his water he is able to utilize particles in the atmosphere and condense them into water. His most famed usage of this is creating the particles within someones mouth or esophagus to drown them. This skill makes him very dangerous opponent and has helped him complete countless missions in the anbu. Kenzou's prowess in fire release is equally powerful, he can spew massive amounts of flames or create fire on certain places. His skill comes from constant training he underwent in an attempt to live up to his parents. His power and growth seems remarkable in comparison to others of his age. Taijutsu Kenzou learned the practice of Taijutsu... Fūinjutsu Kenzou is the child of two amazing fuinjutsu users. His mother is an uzumaki by birth and had sealing in her blood, she was also exceptional at it. His father learned sealing on his own but gave him an amazing understanding of it due to his intellect and ability to see the seals as circuits. His very understanding of the subject is extremely amazing as he is one of the few people that have this view on seals. This allows him to create seals with virtually any purpose due to this particular way of thinking. Gate of Heaven and Earth The Gate of Heaven and Earth is a seal that Makaze placed on Kenzou and his sister upon their birth to allow their power to grow. It appears as a triangle on his back between his shoulder blades. Upon activation it becomes a large gate like structure that covers his whole back. This gate has a total of nine locks that will open in response to each amount of power that is released. Upon the release of parts of the seal his power grows massively. Upon releasing only twenty percent his strength would allow him to knock down a house and his speed would rival a master of the body flicker. At around sixty percent the amount of power granted actually creates shockwaves strong enough to knock down a building upon activation. When he actually allows one hundred percent to activate the force behind one of his punches could flatten a village and his speed is near instantaneous. This however also increases every other aspect of him including chakra reserves, agility, intellect, vision and more. Despite the power granted by this he rarely unlock to seal in fear of actually becoming the monster he sees himself as. Machine Puppetry Like his father Kenzou excels at the use of machinery and the use of electronics in general. Unlike his father however he preferred to use them in battle much more and devised a special seal that bonded his mind to the very electronics allowing him to control them via his mind. His machines are usually very standard and designed to simply get the job done, however he has one special machine of his own creation that he made while in a state of pure self pity and sorrow. This machine is a representation of all the people he killed and looks as if it is a human that has been almost taken over by a machine. This machine feeds off of his emotions more than his others and can be influenced by the way he feels. Kekkei Genkai Manogan Kenzou unlocked the Manogan at the age of 10 after his father explained the origins of their clan to him and his actual dojutsu. He always possessed it but finally after learning of it's purpose he could use it. After learning of it he practiced it with vigor until finally mastering it and all the techniques it granted him. Koumanogan Kenzou learned about all levels of the Manogan from his father but vowed he would never advance due to the amount of people he needed to kill, eventually though after many years in the anbu he had killed enough so he decided that since he had a 50% chance of going blind if he tried to advance to the Koumanogan he would try it and hope for the blindness, sadly for him he actually managed to unlock it. Magnet Release Magnet Release is a kekkei genkai that Kenzou inherited from his father that allows him to magnetize anything and control it. From a young age Kenzou was proficient in it and strived to master it and impress his dad. After a few years of practice Kenzou managed to master the art to the point where any metal in an area around him can be bent to his control however anything else must be magnetized by him. Kenzou can magnetize objects that are naturally not magnetic by touching them, he can then control them at will. He also uses this to fight with his Magnesium Dust. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality